stantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalie Elders
“My dreams are what define me, Mr Stanton. If you cannot accept that thenwe cannot be together.” Rosalie Anne Elders is an astronaut and archaeologist from Lowestoft, UK. She is the intelligent fiancée of Dustin Stanton. History Rosalie Elders was born in Lowestoft to a scrub nurse, Vivian, and a postman, Joseph. Her brother Joel is three years older, aged 29. She moved to America when she was 22 and became an astronaut for NASA, before moving back to England when she was 25 to join the British Space Programme. She also began archaeology on the side after visiting the Imperial War Museum and embarking on a love for rare artifacts. At 26, she is getting ready to be launched into space to travel to the International Space Station. She is a Command Module Pilot. Danielle vs Rosalie She enters Dustin's life at a crucial moment. After Dustin broke things off with girlfriend of over one year, Danielle Warner. She meets Dustin at London Hospital after she has just sprained her wrist. She and Dustin go out on a date in which Dustin says he's "out of practise", but Rosalie just laughs this off. When Danielle returns with Enzo Baptiste, Rosalie is warned by Madeleine that Danielle is Dustin's psychotic ex and that Enzo is the guy she's been having an affair with. When Dustin tells Danielle about Rosalie, expecting things to be okay as they've both moved on, Danielle lashes out on Rosalie who leaves the house. She's cornered by Dominic and Liam who both say she's better for Dustin that Danielle ever was. In 4.5, she goes out with Dustin and the Stanton's to Wimbledon to watch a tennis match. Madeleine's 24th At Madeleine's 24th, Rosalie hides from Danielle when Danielle visits, however she listens as Danielle hints at a much larger plot that ruining Dustin's love life. Rosalie emerges and stands up to Danielle, however is later intimidated by Danielle's domineering presence and ability to manipulate others. Danielle brandishes her the "rebound". Tower Bridge Fire In 4.8, she is caught up in the Tower Bridge fire alongside the other Stantons. She suppresses minor injuries, but helps Josephine Shelby get to hospital where Clary Fletcher and Cassiopeia Williams tend to her brain haemorrhage. In 4.9, Princess Freja of Denmark saves Madeleine from being shot by Danielle who is on a rampage. When Rosalie returns, she finds them hugging. Madeleine assures her it's just a friendship. Journey to Space In Kazakhstan, Dustin and Rosalie depart temporarily at Rosalie goes to spend six months in orbit on the Space Station. Dustin watches as Rosalie is launched into space at the end of Series 4, suggesting nor denying if she will return. Return After missing most of Series 5, the cameras show a rocket landing in Kazakhstan in 5.9, and the audience assumes this is Rosalie. They are proved correct when Rosalie returns at the end of the series, much to Dustin's surprise and Amber's dismay and distain. In Series 6, Amber and Rosalie lock horns to see who should have Dustin, with Amber sleeping with Lukas Schmitt’s brother, Luis Schmitt at the same time, to see whom she prefers. Eventually, Dustin chooses Rosalie, after Amber says she loves Luis. Engagement to Dustin After fighting for his love and affection twice, and winning twice, Dustin proposes to Rosalie again, this time Rosalie accepts, as she says she thought Dustin rushed the last proposal. She says that the competition with the “Major Ass” has made her heart grow fonder and made her realise that she definitely wants to be with Dustin, that she wants his kids and wants to marry him. Trivia * Rosalie’s archaeologist career was never really touched on, however it was still ongoing, but she ultimately really chose her astronaut ambition, clarified in 4.10. * Emma Watson didn’t want to return after 4.10, but in the end got pursuaded by Eddie Redmayne and Annabelle Wallis.